Les doléances des participants
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Régulièrement, Master Hand reçoit des lettres des Smasheurs et Smasheuses qui s'en servent pour lui faire parvenir toutes leurs plaintes et leurs demandes. À croire qu'ils le prennent pour le Père Noël, ou un juge...


**Master Hand qui reçoit du courrier des Smasheurs et Smasheuses, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Eh bien, cet One-Shot (très court)...**

* * *

Je veux devenir la plus forte Smasheuse du tournoi ! Ou au moins la plus populaire. Les deux vont ensembles, non ?

Ah, et sinon, Mario et Luigi ont oublié de faire leurs réclamations donc je suppose qu'ils veulent plus de champignon, j'ai cru entendre qu'ils en manquaient...

 _Peach, la plus belle princesse du monde, enfin de l'univers plutôt (même si j'aime bien Rosalina, je suis plus belle qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ?)._

* * *

Je veux avoir l'autorisation de capturer la princesse Peach, comme ça je pourrai piéger ce plombier italien moustachu et je deviendrai le roi des pirates... euh, je veux dire le roi du royaume champignon et ensuite je m'emparerai de la galaxie ! BWAHAHA !

 _Bowser_

P.S : Et pour Bowser Jr, comme il ne sait pas écrire, je demande une Koopa-mobile, il a cassé la sienne récemment.

P.S : Vous êtes probablement surpris que je sache si bien écrire, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de me comparer ou me confondre avec Mario ? Ce n'est pas parce que je porte le même nom que lui et que je lui ressemble physiquement que je suis lui ! Mario est mon cousin et il est plombier. Moi je suis docteur, et jamais je n'ai eu de formation pour vaincre les Koopa géants qui kidnappent les princesses. Je ne connais même pas la princesse Peach, Mama Mia !

 _Dr. Mario, qui en a assez qu'on le confond avec un plombier italien moustachu (même s'il est lui aussi italien moustachu...)._

* * *

Laissez-moi tuer cette maudite tortue et son fils insupportable. Ils ne seront pas une grande perte pour ce tournoi.

 _Ganondorf_

* * *

J'aimerais que Bowser Jr arrête de m'embêter avec ses amis... Mais si ce n'est pas possible, vous pouvez faire venir Tetra ou Linebeck ? Je ne pensais pas ça mais ils me manquent beaucoup, avec leurs réprimandes habituelles à me faire. Ah, j'aimerais aussi retourner à la mer et revoir Lion Rouge et Ciela...

 _Link Cartoon_

P.S : Sinon j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il y a un homme du nom de Gasto qui me demande de conduire son train ? Je ne sais pas conduire des locomotives ! Par contre, il ressemble beaucoup à Gonzo... Ils sont de la même famille ?

* * *

Éloignez Samus de Zelda. Non, encore mieux, faites que Samus quitte le tournoi. Pensez un peu à l'avenir du Royaume d'Hyrule, bon sang !

 _Link, le Héros du Temps et Meilleur Épéiste du Tournoi_

P.S : Sinon, faites juste que je reste l'épéiste le plus populaire du tournoi et ça suffira. Pour l'instant. Et ne refaites pas venir Roy, c'est clair ? Ou un autre épéiste talentueux. Marth, Ike et Lucina sont déjà bien assez suffisants (non, je ne compte pas Shulk. Je devrais ?).

* * *

Je souhaiterai que Link cesse d'harceler sans cesse Samus. Il va finir par se faire mal, à force de toujours être expulsé à coup de canon par Samus...

 _Zelda_

P.S : Sinon, cela me serait très réjouissant si vous pouviez faire comprendre que Sheik n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise de recevoir des tas de lettres d'amour d'admiratrices (et parfois d'admirateurs) qui pensent que Sheik est un homme...

* * *

... Pikachu demande à avoir du ketchup. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _Samus_

* * *

J'aimerais savoir jouer de la flûte comme Link ! Ou de l'ocarina !

 _Pit_

P.S : Tip pense que c'est idiot de demander ça, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir jouer d'un instrument de musique comme ça...

* * *

Qu'on arrête de m'appeler TIP ! JE NE M'APELLE PAS TIP ! J'en ai assez de ce surnom horrible. Déjà qu'on me confond avec Pit ou qu'on pense que je suis son frère jumeau...

Franchement, pourquoi j'ai accepté de participer à ce fichu tournoi ?

 _Pit Maléfique (QUI NE S'APPELLE PAS TIP !)_

P.S : Pit est complètement idiot. Il demande de savoir jouer un instrument alors qu'il sait déjà jouer de la lyre. Franchement, pourquoi de la lyre ? Parce qu'il est un ange et vêtu de blanc ? Ridicule...

* * *

Pourriez-vous faire déménager Lucina pour qu'elle dorme dans le dortoir à côté du mien ? Je pense que cela pourrait nous rapprocher. Et aussi l'aider à être plus à l'aise en ma présence. Pour une raison que j'ignore, la pauvre enfant est un désordre complet lorsque je m'adresse à elle...

 _Palutena_

* * *

Serait-il possible de faire revenir Roy dans le tournoi ? Et pourrait-on m'expliquer pourquoi y a-t-il quelqu'un qui me ressemble trait pour trait (sauf qu'il porte un masque) et qui se fait aussi appeler Marth ? Depuis quand ai-je un jumeau ? Et pourquoi cette jeune fille du nom de Lucina m'évite à chaque fois que je la croise ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Tant de questions sans réponses...

 _Marth_

* * *

Je vous en prie, ne faites pas revenir Roy dans le tournoi ! Sinon il va me voler ma place auprès de Marth ! Je refuse que cela arrive ! En plus il est meilleur épéiste que moi... Déjà qu'il y a Link...

 _Ike_

* * *

Je veux qu'on m'accorde plus de considération. Et arrêter d'être juste un assistant et devenir un véritable participant du tournoi !

Ah, et que ce maudit Captain Falcon arrête de me faire des croche-pieds et des Falcon Punch !

Merci d'avance.

 _Chrom_

P.S : Je sais que je ne suis pas censé pouvoir vous écrire mais Lucina a eu la gentillesse de me céder son courrier parce qu'elle n'a rien à vous demander. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'ait rien à demander mais merci ma fille !

* * *

Il faut vraiment faire comprendre à Lucina qu'elle est amoureuse de Palutena. Normalement, c'est le travail des parents mais je suis bien trop occupée à gérer Chrom qui fait n'importe quoi.

 _Robin_

* * *

Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de dérober mon vaisseau ?

Et qu'on arrête de me harceler pour savoir à quoi je ressemble sous mon masque. Est-ce qu'on fait pareil pour le Captain Falcon ? Non ! Alors qu'on me laisse en paix, je ne retirerai pas mon masque !

 _Meta Knight_

P.S : Faites comprendre que non, Kirby n'est pas mon fils ! Jamais je n'aurais élevé un garçon aussi agaçant.

* * *

Je veux juste qu'on comprenne que je suis meilleur pilote que Falcon.

 _Fox, qui est meilleur pilote que Falcon._

* * *

Je veux juste qu'on comprenne que je suis meilleur pilote que Fox.

 _Falcon, qui est meilleur pilote que Fox._

* * *

Ce n'est pas parce que je parviens à communiquer avec les humains par télépathie qu'il faut croire que je suis un interprète. Je trouve cela assez insultant qu'on me réduise à cela alors que je suis avant tout la mascotte de pokémon, ainsi que le partenaire de l'Aura Gardien.

Vous me manquez tellement, Seigneur Aaron...

 _Lucario_

* * *

Puis-je faire comprendre à Lucario (par le biais d'un combat, évidemment) que je suis la mascotte de pokémon ? D'ailleurs, même avec sa forme Méga-Évoluée, il ne fait pas le poids face à ma Méga-Évolution (bon d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas, mais la Sachanobi, c'est un peu la même chose).

Je ferais disparaitre le corps, c'est compris.

 _Amphinobi_

P.S : Pourrait-on m'expliquer comment Lucario connait mon dresseur ? D'où il a rencontré Sacha Ketchum, lui ?

* * *

FALCON PUNCH !

Hé, hé...

 _Captain Falcon_

* * *

Je ne demande qu'une chose, qu'on me donne un nom. J'en ai assez qu'on m'appelle Villageois... En plus je suis maire de ma ville...

 _Villageois_

* * *

Je réclame un syndicat pour pouvoir faire des pétitions afin que les Smasheurs et Smasheuses fassent plus de sport.

 _Entraineuse Wii Fit_

* * *

Est-ce qu'il serait possible de garder monsieur Chrom éloigné de moi ? Il me regarde bizarrement, comme s'il voulait me tuer. D'ailleurs je l'ai déjà entendu me menacer de me tuer si j'approche sa fille chérie.

Je crois qu'il parle de Lucina quand il dit ça. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Et je commence à craindre un peu pour ma vie...

 _Shulk_

* * *

Est-ce qu'il serait possible de retirer toutes les arènes qui possèdent de l'eau ? C'est que, comme je ne sais pas nager, j'ai toujours peur de me noyer si je tombe dans l'eau...

 _Sonic_

* * *

Je suis un meilleur androïde que Samus Aran, hein ?

 _Mega Man_

P.S : Samus Aran est bien un androïde ?


End file.
